


Vice versa

by evelyn_ward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Zayn, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Top Harry, Zayn Malik is Veronica
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_ward/pseuds/evelyn_ward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, по вечерам, когда солнце садится за горизонт и в домах загораются огни, Гарри садится на подоконник и наблюдает за происходящим в окнах соседнего дома. Иногда, он смотрит в квартиру напротив и видит обворожительную девушку, которая примеряет наряды и укладывает волосы. Иногда, в той же квартире, он видит ещё более прекрасного парня, расхаживающего в одном только нижнем белье. И он не может определиться, кто из них ему нравится больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice versa

Гарри вытаскивает последнюю коробку из грузовика и поднимается сначала на крыльцо, кивая водителю, что тот может уезжать, а потом проходит на второй этаж, в свою новую квартиру.

Переехать жить на Манхэттен, было его мечтой с самого детства. И, когда пару месяцев назад он получил гонорар за первую выставку своих фотографий, из которых не проданными остались всего несколько штук, из сотни выставленных, он, не думая и минуты, решил сменить своё место жительства.

Гарри быстро нашёл покупателя для своей небольшой студии в Квинсе, но вот найти новую квартиру оказалось значительно труднее. Ему казалось, что он обошёл каждый уголок Манхэттена и просмотрел тысячи вариантов, от роскошных хором почти на самой вершине небоскреба, за которые бы ему ещё потом пришлось расплачиваться не один десяток лет, до маленьких квартирок в Китайском квартале. Ему не подходило ничего. Он уже хотел отчаяться и отменить сделку о продаже, пока одним прекрасным утром, ему не позвонил его риэлтор и не сказал, что на продажу выставили хорошую трёхкомнатную квартиру в районе Челси. Джозеф — риэлтор, с которым работал Гарри, убеждал его, что он не сможет остаться равнодушным и это точно то, что ему нужно, и хотя Гарри уже не верил в положительный исход, но Джо оказался прав.

Челси это один из тех районов, где Старбакс располагается через стенку с секс-шопом, пестрящим во всю витрину радужными неоновыми вывесками и новыми сериями «Диких жеребцов» на DVD, настоящий рай для представителей нетрадиционной ориентации. Гарри никогда в открытую не заявлял, что ему нравятся парни, но он и никогда не делал обратного, поэтому оказался совсем не против поселиться в районе, где радужных флагов висит больше, чем традиционных с американскими полосами и звёздами.

Гарри ставит коробку на пол к десятку предыдущих и проходит на середину комнаты, улыбаясь как маленький ребёнок от того, что наконец-то добился того, о чём так давно мечтал.

— Нужна помощь с коробками или дальше сам? — Лиам выходит из туалета и останавливается рядом, тоже оглядывая помещение.

— Нет, спасибо, теперь я уже справлюсь, ты и так мне со многим помог, — отвечает он и проходит в другую комнату, которая теперь будет его спальней. Основную мебель они уже перевезли и расставили утром, а все коробки с домашней утварью и личными вещами оставили на вечер.

Последние несколько дней Лиам и Гарри провели здесь вместе, приводя новое жильё в порядок: переклеивая кое-где обои и меняя светильники. Лиам — лучший друг Гарри почти с самого первого дня колледжа, который они закончили чуть меньше года назад. После его окончания Гарри устроился фотографом в небольшой журнал и попутно продолжил собирать снимки для своей первой выставки, которая, кстати, прошла с большим успехом, а Лиам пошёл работать оператором на местный телеканал новостей.

— Отлично, тогда позвони, когда решишь отметить новоселье, — Лиам смеётся и Гарри улыбается ему в ответ, кивая и снова возвращаясь к созерцанию своей обители. Он знает, что Лиам закроет дверь своим ключом, который Гарри сделал первым же делом, как только получил свой, с его забывчивостью и растерянностью совсем не удивительно, если он позвонит уже через пару дней и попросит привезти ему дубликат.

От усталости этим вечером у Гарри хватает сил только принять душ и упасть на кровать лицом вниз, тут же засыпая.

В последующие несколько дней он разбирает коробки, и только раз вылезает из квартиры, чтобы немного исследовать район и найти ближайший продуктовый магазин и прачечную. Ему нравятся уютная весенняя атмосфера в Нью-Йорке, и он не может перестать улыбаться, пока идёт по улице, слыша звук подземки, доносящийся из открытых канализационных люков. Даже мусор на обочине кажется ему прекрасным.

***

Гарри ещё не успел подключить себе кабельное телевидение, а в интернете он не смог найти ничего, что бы могло захватить его внимание, поэтому этим вечером он не представляет, чем ему заняться.

Все вещи из коробок уже разложены и расставлены по своим новым местам и теперь, он сидит в кресле возле окна и наблюдает за происходящим на улице. За ужином он открыл бутылку вина, и сейчас держит в руках бокал, делая мелкие глотки и чувствуя, как терпкий виноградный вкус заполняет его изнутри, разливаясь теплом по телу. Из его новой стерео системы играет последний альбом Arctic Monkeys, и он чувствует себя немного жалким, проводя вечер в одиночестве. Он даже думает, не собраться ли ему и не пойти в один из тех гей-баров, что находятся прямо вниз по улице. Он видел несколько вывесок и симпатичных парней рядом с ними, но ни разу не решался заглянуть.

Гарри одним глотком допивает оставшееся вино в бокале и тянется за бутылкой, чтобы долить себе ещё. Когда он возвращается к своему месту возле окна, его взгляд цепляется за окна в противоположном доме, что располагаются прямо напротив его квартиры. Он видел, как там быстро промелькнул женский силуэт с длинными тёмными волосами, но теперь он только замечает свет в гостиной. Рассматривать на улице всё равно больше нечего, поэтому он внимательно ждёт, что произойдёт дальше. Стайлс видит, как зажигается свет в спальне и он тут же проходит в свою спальню, чтобы получить лучший обзор происходящего, их квартиры абсолютно одинаковые по расположению, только зеркально отражены друг от друга. Он не включает свет, когда подходит к окну и только оттягивает занавеску, выглядывая наружу. Расстояние до соседнего дома примерно метров пятнадцать и он спокойно может разглядеть происходящее в квартире.

Он видит стройную женскую фигуру, которая стоит к нему спиной и убирает волосы в пучок на голове. Гарри делает глоток вина, не сводя взгляд с девушки. Когда он видит, как она хватается за край джинсов на бёдрах, стягивая их вниз, он на секунду думает, что следует отвернуться, но любопытство берёт верх и он продолжает смотреть. Джинсы быстро оказываются на полу; в этот момент она вдруг выходит из комнаты, переходя в гостиную, но Гарри остаётся на месте, наблюдая за её спальней, и пытаясь рассмотреть всё, что находится в поле его зрения. У неё обычная светлая комната с серыми обоями, кровать застелена тёмным постельным бельём, кажется, тёмно-синим, но освещение не самое яркое и его зрение может его подводить. Он видит только край кровати, потому что, как и у него в комнате, она не попадает полностью в поле окна. У стены, противоположной окну, стоит высокий белый шкаф и рядом дверь, точно такая же, как и у Гарри, что ведёт в ванную.

Не проходит и минуты, как она возвращается с телефоном, прижатым к уху, болтая с кем-то и широко улыбаясь. Гарри очарован. Он не может сказать, виноват ли алкоголь, который он выпил, или он действительно видит за окном одну из самых очаровательных девушек, которых ему только доводилось замечать, но он не может оторвать глаз. На ней только широкая футболка, слегка прикрывающая задницу, и он видит прекрасные стройные ноги. Он делает ещё глоток вина и ему становится жарко. На секунду у него даже проскальзывает мысль подрочить на прекрасную незнакомку, но он одёргивает себя, потому что это явно не похоже на его нормальное поведение.

Девушка присаживается на край кровати, закидывая ногу на ногу, и продолжает говорить по телефону, поглаживая себя по бедру. Это обыденно, отнюдь не сексуальное действие, просто способ занять руки во время разговора, но Гарри залпом осушает остаток вина в бокале, ему действительно становится жарко. И дело отчасти в том, что с заботами о выставке, поиском квартиры и переездом, он забыл про свою личную жизнь примерно на год. Конечно, у него был быстрый минет в клубе примерно месяца четыре назад, и почти ежедневная дрочка в душе, но на этом его интимная жизнь заканчивалась, а прекрасная незнакомка, раздевающаяся перед окном, совсем не делала ему легче.

Она заканчивает разговор и откидывает телефон на кровать, затем подходит к окну и задергивает шторы, и Гарри резко выкрикивает негромкое «Эй!» будто кто-то выключил электричество в кинозале, пока шёл его любимый фильм. Он видит только слабые очертания её силуэта, ничего больше, она стоит к нему спиной, потом стягивает футболку, отбрасывая в сторону, а затем, очевидно, уходит вперёд в ванную, потому что тень на шторах исчезает, а в гостиной никто не появляется. Гарри разочарованно вздыхает, и, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях, тут же чувствует, что слегка возбуждён, поэтому, он тоже думает, что ему пришло время принять душ.

***

На следующий день Гарри выходит на работу, и хоть это понедельник, он безумно рад вернуться к своим делам. Стайлс проводит день за редактированием фотографий для нового выпуска журнала и совсем не замечает, как подходит время обеда, а после обеда практически также незаметно пролетает остаток дня и вот уже его коллеги зовут его поужинать вместе с ними. Гарри отказывается, чувствуя, что это может вылиться в неожиданную тусовку в его квартире, а потом и вечеринку по случаю новоселья и он культурно говорит, что присоединиться к ним как-нибудь в другой раз. Они все уходят, желая ему приятного вечера, и он начинает тоже собираться домой.

Стайлс проводит немного больше времени в метро, потому что по привычке садится на поезд в Квинс и только на середине пути ловит себя на мысли, что теперь ему нужно ехать совсем в другом направлении. Он, улыбаясь своей забывчивости, выходит на первой же станции и через некоторое время блужданий и пересадок наконец-то доезжает до Челси. Гарри выходит из метро и идёт вниз до поворота на свою улицу, по пути забегая в один из небольших ресторанчиков и заказывая еду с собой, чтобы поужинать.

Вечером он ужинает и смотрит телевизор, неожиданно натыкаясь на передачу про морских чудовищ на Discovery, и не может оторвать от неё глаз в течение следующих двух часов. Когда он выключает телевизор и встаёт с дивана, потягиваясь и разминая спину, он вдруг вспоминает о вчерашнем инциденте с незнакомкой в окне и решает проверить, нет ли там её снова.

Но, когда он выглядывает в окно и смотрит в окна дома напротив, он замечает в гостиной парня, сидящего с ногами на диване и переключающего что-то по телевизору. Его лицо освещают мигающие вспышки от экрана, в комнате почти не горит свет и Гарри приглядывается, чтобы рассмотреть его внимательнее. Он красивый, у него темные волосы, уложенные на бок, виски выбриты, что подчёркивает идеальную форму его головы и лица. Парень медленно закрывает глаза, словно хочет уснуть, а потом вздрагивает, тряся головой, и тут же зевает, прикрывая рот кулаком. Гарри невольно улыбается, глядя, как морщится его сонное лицо, и он продолжает смотреть, как парень выключает телевизор и встаёт с дивана, на нём надеты только белые плавки. Его тело подтянутое, стройное и абсолютно чистое, без единой татуировки, Гарри даже кажется, что на его теле нет ни единого волоска, и оно словно светится чистотой и ухоженностью. Парень проходит в ту же комнату, где вчера находилась прекрасная незнакомка, и Гарри тут же быстро переходит в свою спальню, чтобы не потерять парня из виду.

Он стоит возле комода, верхний ящик открыт, но, естественно, Гарри не может увидеть, что он там выбирает, поэтому он видит только, как через некоторое время парень задвигает ящик, держа в руках непонятный комок ткани, и затем проходит в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Гарри опять хочет разочарованно застонать, потому что он уже ненавидит эту белую дверь, зная, что за ней всегда происходит самое интересное.

Он возвращается обратно в гостиную, убирая коробки от еды с кофейного столика, и затем возвращается обратно в комнату к окну. В квартире напротив всё также никого не видно, свет в спальне всё ещё горит и Гарри на минуту задумывается "Где же девушка?". Он не хочет думать, что они встречаются, ведь тогда его азарт смело можно затушить прямо сейчас, он не собирается вмешиваться ни в чьи отношения. Поэтому он остаётся довольным мыслью, что они брат и сестра, хотя у него в голове всё равно не укладывается, почему тогда они живут в одной комнате, если в квартире кроме гостиной есть ещё одна свободная. Он смотрит какое-то время в окно, но там ничего не меняется, и он, чувствуя свою собственную усталость, уходит в душ.

Когда он возвращается, вытирая полотенцем волосы, он снова проходит к окну, но в квартире напротив уже не горит свет, он смотрит на тёмные окна ещё несколько секунд, а потом забрасывает полотенце на дверь и падает на кровать, засыпая.

***

Так рутинно проходит его неделя. Он идёт утром на работу, по пути до метро забегая в Старбакс, чтобы купить кофе, а затем отправляется на другой конец Манхэттена, чтобы провести весь день за новыми съемками и подготовкой материалов для следующего номера журнала. Вечером он спешит домой, каждый раз забегая за едой в один и тот же ресторан, где ему улыбаются, как старому знакомому, и Гарри не может пожелать ничего лучше, чем то, что его жизнь представляет сейчас, хотя… Ему бы хотелось, чтобы приходя домой его там встречал Он или Она, кто-то из тех двоих загадочных незнакомцев, за которыми он каждый вечер наблюдает из окна.

Он знает, что превращается в странного извращенца, который подглядывает за людьми в окна их домов, а потом, оставаясь с собой наедине в душевой кабинке фантазирует о них, доставляя себе удовольствие. И он знает, что это неправильно, но нет ни одного возможного варианта, как бы он мог с кем-то из них познакомиться, поэтому он остаётся ждать счастливого случая.

Такой счастливый случай выпадает на вечер воскресенья, когда он сгребает все свои грязные вещи в мешок и отправляется в прачечную на другой стороне улицы. Он заходит в небольшое помещение, уставленное рядами стиральных машин и сушилок для белья, и проходит в угол, где стоит один автомат для размена монет и второй с порошками и другими необходимыми средствами. Он быстро расправляется с обоими автоматами, а потом и со стиральной машинкой, и проходит в противоположный от входа угол, где стоят несколько небольших диванов для ожидающих. Несколько парней и девушек сидят, читая журналы, кто-то копается в своих планшетах, Гарри заваливается на один из диванов, держа в руках свой планшет и наушники, ему предстоит провести тут примерно два часа и он совсем не хочет скучать.

Проходит примерно час и книга, что он читал, начинает ему казаться скучной, а музыка слишком надоедливой и он встаёт с дивана, чтобы размяться. В этот момент он смотрит на входную дверь и практически открывает от удивления рот, когда внутрь заходит она, та самая девушка, за которой он так упорно наблюдал всё это время. На ней широкий серый свитер и обтягивающие джинсы, тёмные, слегка вьющиеся волосы распущены, и Гарри не может отвести взгляд, ведь вблизи она привлекает его ещё больше. Он смотрит, как она проходит к тем же самым автоматам, а затем к одной из стиральных машин. Стайлс встаёт со своего места и подходит, чтобы проверить время оставшейся стирки и не казаться таким очевидным, но он всё равно бросает на неё короткие взгляды, ведь девушка стоит всего в нескольких метрах, перекладывая вещи из пакета. 

Гарри замечает, что его вещи постираны и он достаёт их, перенося в сушилку, всё также осторожно наблюдая за девушкой, которая проходит и садится на тоже место, где до этого сидел он сам. Стайлс растерян, и не знает, как подойти и познакомиться, поэтому просто стоит рядом с диванами и смотрит на неё, как какой-то грёбанный извращенец, серьёзно, с каждой секундой он чувствует себя всё более ужасным и пугающим, даже для самого себя. Она поднимает голову и смотрит на него, и всё, что у Гарри получается сделать, это улыбнуться, к его удивлению она улыбается в ответ и ему становится немного легче, поэтому неожиданно для себя он проходит и садится рядом, продолжая улыбаться, когда она удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Я Гарри, — говорит он, как ни в чём не бывало и протягивает ей руку.

— Вероника, — отвечает она и Гарри слегка удивлён её крепкому рукопожатию, но это не имеет значения, теперь они знакомы и ему надо что-то предпринять, чтобы всё драматично не закончилось так и не успев начаться.

— Я видел тебя несколько раз, — начинает он. — Ты выходила из дома, как раз напротив моего и поэтому я решил познакомиться, раз мы соседи.

Он говорит это как можно спокойнее, стараясь не бормотать слишком быстро, как у него это бывает, когда он волнуется. Он лжёт, он понимает, что начинать знакомство со лжи не самый лучший вариант, но и говорить, что ты шпионишь через окно за ней и её братом, ещё хуже.

— Ну, вот мы и познакомились, — отвечает она и откидывается на диване, открывая книгу, что до этого держала в руках. Гарри готов проклясть всех возможных богов прямо сейчас, снова не зная, о чём можно заговорить, он цепляется взглядом за книгу.

— Фицджеральд, — негромко говорит он, и она возвращает к нему своё внимание.

— Да?

— Всегда любил его читать в колледже.

— Где ты учился?

И Гарри отвечает, радостный тому, что у них завязывается разговор. Она закрывает книгу, пока они обсуждают студенческие годы, Вероника рассказывает, что сейчас доучивается на последнем курсе и готовиться стать архитектором. Стайлс рассказывает про свою работу и квартиру, и через некоторое время, когда он глупо шутит о каком-то из моментов на прошлой фотосъемке, она смеётся, и он считает это неизменной победой.

За разговором время пролетает быстро и он видит, что она начинает поглядывать на настенные часы, он тут же вспоминает, про свои вещи в сушилке и что они находятся в грёбанной прачечной, а не на романтическом свидании.

— Прости, мы заболтались, я пойду, заберу вещи, — говорит он, и она кивает, улыбаясь и тоже встаёт со своего места. Гарри возвращается к сушилке, скидывая все чистые вещи обратно в сумку.

Он смотрит, как она в корзине переносит свои вещи в другую сушилку, и случайно замечает на полу, выпавшую из кучи, футболку, он почти был готов окликнуть её и поднять вещь, но движимый какой-то невидимой силой подбирает футболку, быстро запихивая её в свою сумку.

— Ты уходишь? — оборачивается она и Гарри чувствует себя безумно глупо, пряча за спиной сумку с постиранными вещами.

— Да, было приятно познакомиться, Вероника.

— Мне тоже, Гарри, — отвечает она, и он неловко машет ей рукой, разворачиваясь и быстро выходя из прачечной. Мало того, что он весь разговор чувствовал себя извращенцем за то, что подглядывал за ней, так ещё и теперь стал вором, и он ругает себя по пути домой, совершенно не понимая, что с ним происходит.

***

На следующий день Гарри изо всех сил старается не вспоминать о произошедшем вечером, он зарывается в работу и отгоняет любую мысль, которая заставляет его думать о квартире напротив. Он привычно заказывает себе ужин на вынос и когда ставит коробки на кофейный столик в гостиной, видит эту самую злосчастную футболку на стуле. Он чувствует, как его лицо вспыхивает от стыда, и он садится на диван, пряча лицо в ладонях. Футболка мужская и Гарри уверен, что это вещь принадлежит брату Вероники, поэтому ему необходимо её вернуть, он не может стать одним из тех психов, что воруют вещи у тех, кто им нравится, а потом подглядывают за ними в окна.

Гарри встаёт с дивана и подходит к окну, в квартире напротив ещё не горит свет, поэтому он решает сначала поужинать и, когда кто-нибудь придёт, он обязательно сходит и вернёт вещь.

Спустя четыре серии Друзей и несколько коробочек с отличным ужином, он наконец-то вспоминает, что ему надо сделать. Он снова подходит к окну и видит свет в спальне и гостиной, но никого из людей не видно. Гарри сначала сомневается, стоит ли ему вообще идти куда-то, но эта самая футболка словно прожигает его несуществующим взглядом, поэтому он резко хватает её, забирая с собой и, накидывая пальто, выходит из квартиры.

Какое-то время он топчется возле двери в подъезд, сначала он считает примерный номер квартиры, чтобы позвонить и попросить открыть дверь, а потом он боится звонить, словно он снова неопытный школьник. Проходит не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем из подъезда выходит молодой парень, окидывая Гарри заинтересованным взглядом, но тот даже не думает обращать внимания, а только быстрее пробегает внутрь.

Он подходит к двери, что по его расчётам ведёт в нужную квартиру и нажимает на дверной звонок, пытаясь унять внутреннее волнение, до сих пор не понимая, зачем нужно было красть эту чёртову футболку. Когда дверь открывается, Гарри замирает, и буквально теряет дар речи, смотря на парня, что стоит перед ним в одних только спортивных штанах. Он выглядит ещё прекраснее, чем это казалось через окно и Гарри чувствует лёгкое головокружение, эта адская семейка сводит его с ума.

— Привет? — удивлённо начинает парень, пока Гарри продолжает тяжело дышать и рассматривать его, на какое-то мгновение он даже уверен, что у него открылся рот и по подбородку бежит слюна, как у изголодавшейся собаки. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Прости, хей, привет, я Гарри, — быстро говорит он и протягивает парню руку, чтобы поздороваться, а в другой плотнее сжимает футболку. — Ты меня не знаешь, но я живу напротив и недавно познакомился с Вероникой, в прачечной, она же твоя сестра, да? Ну, вот, она выронила футболку, и та каким-то образом оказалась у меня, хотел вернуть.

Он тараторит, такого не случалось со времён колледжа, и всё потому, что волнуется, хоть он и пытается выглядеть убедительно, он абсолютно уверен, что этот парень уже знает о нём абсолютно всё и сейчас прогонит, да ещё и возможно врежет за то, что он шпионил за ними. Но ничего подобного не происходит, к удивлению Гарри, он широко улыбается и забирает из рук футболку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и усмехается, что кажется Гарри безумно милым. — Я Зейн.

Гарри снова подвисает, забывая, как надо говорить, и только рассматривает удивительно красивое лицо парня.

— Да, ну, не за что, рад был познакомиться, — произносит он и сам не успевает понять, как добавляет. — А Вероника дома?

— Да, но, ты знаешь, она сейчас эмм… в душе, занята, — отвечает Зейн и Гарри готов поспорить с кем угодно, что над ним сейчас смеются, ведь он ловит на себе этот странный хитрый взгляд. — Так, где ты живёшь?

— Напротив, в доме через дорогу, — Гарри выдавливает из себя милую улыбку, чувствуя, как у него краснеют щёки, он снова уверен, что у него на лбу написано, как он подглядывал за ними.

— Я передам Веронике, что ты заходил.

— Спасибо, тогда до встречи, да?

— Да, Гарри, увидимся, — усмехается Зейн и закрывает дверь, когда тот ещё даже не успевает понять, что произошло. Он медленно спускается по лестнице и выходит на улицу, зачем-то поворачивая голову и смотря на окна квартиры, но, конечно же, там никого нет, он и не рассчитывал кого-то увидеть. Стайлс возвращается домой и, стараясь не смотреть в окно, уходит принять душ, ему отчего-то кажется, что теперь будут наблюдать за ним.

***

Спустя неделю после его знакомства с Зейном, Гарри сидит в баре в компании Лиама и допивает уже наверно третью кружку пива. Он смеётся над шутками и рассказами Лиама, благодарный ему, что наконец-то нашлась возможность выйти из дома и немного отдохнуть.

— Так, что там с твоими соседями напротив? — спрашивает Лиам, замечая, что Гарри ушёл в себя и перестал слушать его рассказ; он трясёт друга за плечо, чтобы тот перевёл на него взгляд.

— С соседями?

— Ну да, парень и девушка, что живут напротив. Ты много раз упоминал про них, но никогда не рассказывал, вы уже познакомились?

— Да, я случайно встретил Веронику в прачечной, а потом пришёл к ним и познакомился с Зейном, больше мы не общались, — отвечает Гарри, стараясь не углубляться в детали, потому что ему до сих пор стыдно за всё, что он вытворял.

— Зачем ты приходил к ним домой?

— Ты будешь смеяться.

— Буду, но ты же мой друг, поэтому выкладывай.

— Я стащил у Вероники футболку и приходил её вернуть… — он не успевает договорить, потому что слышит громкий хохот Лиама, который закидывает голову назад и чуть не падает с высокого табурета на котором сидит. — Я же говорил, ты будешь смеяться. Да я не хотел этого делать, так случайно вышло.

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Лиам перестаёт смеяться и делает глоток пива, только после переводя взгляд на Гарри.

— Прости, так, вы виделись снова?

— Нет, там был её брат, ну, я надеюсь, что он её брат, они очень похожи, — Гарри останавливается, обдумывая, что бы ещё сказать, но ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Лиама.

— Он тебе тоже понравился?

— Кто?

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, брат Вероники, у тебя странно заблестели глаза, когда ты сказал, что они похожи.

Гарри стонет и опускает голову на стол, прикрываясь руками — Лиам всегда прав, он всегда замечает даже то, что Гарри хочет оставить недосказанным.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — говорит он, не поднимая головы.

— Чтобы ты повеселился с кем-нибудь из них, — он поглаживает Гарри по спине. — Я так давно не видел тебя с кем-нибудь, уже даже думал о том, чтобы познакомить тебя с некоторыми своими коллегами с работы.

Гарри поднимает голову и сердито смотрит на Лиама, тот убирает руку со спины и пожимает плечами, затем делая глоток пива.

— Не нужно этого, Ли, я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке Гарри, я с колледжа не помню, чтобы ты с кем-то встречался, тем более, раз ты говоришь, что они горячие, то ты просто обязан использовать этот шанс.

— У меня нет ни малейшей идеи, как я могу с ними встретиться снова, — сдаётся Гарри, понимая, что Лиам в который раз оказывается прав.

— А ты подумай, в первый раз у тебя получилось замечательно.

— Заткнись, — Гарри смеётся и делает глоток из своей кружки.

Какое-то время они с Лиамом сидят в молчании, наблюдая за людьми в баре, и просто наслаждаясь вечером, пока Лиам не вскрикивает, ударяя Гарри по плечу. — Я придумал!

***

План Лиама кажется Гарри таким же ужасным, как и тот случай с футболкой, он не уверен, что всё сработает идеально, но другого варианта у него нет. Сегодня суббота и он долго сомневается во всём происходящем, стоя у окна и дожидаясь, пока включится свет в квартире напротив.

Всё это время, после его знакомства с Зейном, он продолжал по вечерам наблюдать за ними, иногда за Зейном, иногда за Вероникой и его безумно привлекали эти двое, он даже почувствовал ревность, когда одним вечером заметил, что у Зейна в гостях друг, и они смеются вместе, обсуждая что-то.

Проходит примерно полчаса, когда наконец-то он видит в окнах свет и через какое-то время замечает Зейна, который уходит в спальню и переодевается в домашнюю одежду. Наверно, именно этот вид, что предстаёт перед ним и заставляет его отбросить все сомнения и послушаться совета Лиама. Он надевает пальто, кладёт в карман ключи и бумажник и выходит из квартиры, направляясь до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина, где покупает упаковку пива и разную мелкую закуску. После того, как он забирает пакет с покупками, он направляется к Зейну, надеясь, что сегодня как раз один из тех вечеров, когда парень один и Вероника не нагрянет в самый не подходящий момент. На самом деле, за всё это время, что он наблюдает за ними, он никогда не заставал их вместе, что было немного странно, хотя и не расстраивало его, ведь если бы они были в отношениях, то определённо бы находились с друг другом чаще, а не просто появлялись сами по себе в квартире. Он подходит к подъезду, замечая, что дверь приоткрыта, словно специально для него и тут же проходит внутрь, поднимаясь на знакомый второй этаж, и останавливается у двери, несколько мгновений пытаясь себя успокоить от волнения, после чего звонит в дверь.

Ему не приходится долго ждать и через какое-то время он снова видит Зейна, стоящего перед ним и улыбающегося, словно тот рад его видеть.

— Привет, Гарри, — говорит он и Стайлс чувствует, как ему тут же становится спокойнее, словно этот голос оказывает на него чудесное воздействие.

— Зейн, привет, как хорошо, что ты дома, — говорит он, стараясь выглядеть убедительно и не отступать от придуманного плана. — Такая глупость произошла, представляешь, вышел в магазин купить пива, но забыл дома ключи, захлопнул за собой дверь и даже не подумал проверить.

Он поднимает пакет, подтверждая свои слова, и старается невинно улыбнуться, словно всё действительно так и было.

— Оу, мне очень жаль, но чем я могу помочь?

— Понимаешь, — начинает Гарри, старайся не тараторить, уже на сотню раз отрепетированную речь. — Запасные ключи лежат у моего друга дома, но он живёт в Квинсе и сейчас уже поздно, да и у него девушка в гостях, ну сам понимаешь, что он никуда не сорвётся, поэтому он пообещал, что привезёт их мне утром, и я тут подумал, может ты мне разрешишь переночевать у тебя, заодно и познакомимся получше?

Какое-то время Зейн смотрит на него с недоверием, но Гарри старается всеми своими эмоциями передать искренность своей речи, и улыбается, ведь ещё не было ни одного такого случая, когда кто-либо не поддался обезоруживающей улыбке Гарри Стайлса.

— Заходи, — отвечает Зейн и делает шаг в сторону, пропуская Гарри, который старается не выдавать радость, что теперь распирает его изнутри — всё сработало. Он проходит внутрь и останавливается, чтобы снять пальто и обувь, но сначала передаёт Зейну пакет с пивом.

— Вот, небольшая компенсация, за моё присутствие, — он проходит в гостиную, наблюдая, как Зейн оставляет две бутылки пива, убирая остальное в холодильник. — Надеюсь, я тебя ни от чего не отвлекаю.

Зейн подходит к нему и передаёт пиво, улыбаясь так, что Гарри перестаёт быть уверенным, что сможет протянуть весь вечер в его компании. Он выглядит даже лучше, чем Стайлс мог себе представить: гладковыбритое лицо, аккуратные скулы, слегка уставший, но улыбающийся взгляд, одетый в растянутую футболку и широкие штаны, и он кажется таким мягким, что Гарри хотелось бы прижаться к нему и не отпускать.

— Ничуть, — отвечает Зейн и на какое-то мгновение они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, после чего Гарри чувствует, как его окидывают заинтересованным взглядом и он готов поклясться, что Зейн ему подмигивает, когда разворачивается и плавно проходит к дивану. — Я уверен, что твоё присутствие только украсит мой вечер.

Он чувствует новую волну уверенности, окатывающую его с ног до головы, и делает глоток пива, проходя и садясь на другой край дивана.

— Вероника не дома?

— Эм… нет, — начинает Зейн и Гарри старается не разглядывать его слишком пристально, но ничего не может поделать, его взгляд медленно очерчивает формы лица, плавную линию подбородка, кадык, что подрагивает, когда он начинает говорить. — Она у подруги, кажется.

— Она твоя сестра, да? — продолжает Гарри, надеясь наконец-то поставить точку в этом вопросе.

— Да… сестра, — тихо отвечает Зейн и делает глоток пива, отворачиваясь и разглядывая полки с книгами, что висят на стене. Между ними повисает неловкая пауза, пока они просто пьют пиво и Гарри не хочется казаться навязчивым, осыпая Зейна кучей вопросов, поэтому он ждёт, пока парень заговорит первым.

— Так, кем ты работаешь Гарри? — через некоторое время спрашивает Зейн и он начинает рассказывать, почти тоже самое, что и говорил Веронике: про журнал и про колледж, и Зейн рассказывает ему о себе и Гарри удивляется, насколько они должно быть близки с сестрой, если решили в колледже учиться вместе. Он этого не озвучивает, не желая лезть в семейные отношения, поэтому, они просто пьют пиво и болтают, на удивление, легко находя общий язык.

Гарри ловит себя на том, что иногда перестаёт слушать Зейна и просто разглядывает его черты лица, жесты, ловит то, как он облизывает губы между словами, как улыбается, морща нос, он не может отвести взгляд, чувствуя, как каждый раз возбуждается только от одной крошечной мысли, что у него есть шанс сегодня завладеть этим парнем.

Когда подходит к концу третья бутылка пива, и они оба порядком захмелевшие развалившись, сидят на диване, смотря по сторонам и изредка произнося какие-нибудь глупые комментарии о том, что приходит в голову, Гарри замечает краем глаза, что Зейн стягивает футболку, откидывая её в угол. Он переводит заинтересованный взгляд на парня, но тот делает очередной глоток из бутылки и Гарри ничего не может поделать, когда облизывает губы, глядя на то, как рот Зейна обхватывает горлышко.

Зейн, скорее всего, замечает его жадный взгляд, но не предпринимает никаких очевидных действий, он встаёт с дивана делает пару шагов, слегка пошатываясь, а потом поворачивается, потирая живот.

— У меня есть ещё пиво, ты будешь?

— Нет, с меня хватит, — улыбается он и делает последний глоток, ставя бутылку себе под ноги, он надеется, что ему удастся получить хотя бы минет от Зейна, поэтому он не хочет, чтобы его окончательно развезло. Он хочет это запомнить.

— Твоё дело, я возьму ещё, — он уходит к холодильнику, доставая бутылку из своих запасов и в этот момент, Гарри приходит в голову ещё одна сумасшедшая идея, и он слишком пьян, чтобы думать о её глупости.

— Давай сыграем в игру, — говорит он, когда Зейн снова садится на диван.

— Игру?

— Да всё очень просто, она называется «две правды, одна ложь», — Гарри закусывает губу, ожидая реакции Зейна, но тот внимательно его слушает. — Ты называешь три факта о себе, два из них правда, другой выдумка, если я угадываю, где ты солгал, то ты пьешь своё пиво, если нет — то его пью я, и наоборот.

Зейн сидит неподвижно некоторое время, только бегая глазами по лицу Гарри, и тому кажется, что его нервы испытывают на прочность, он не уверен, что будет способен провести наедине с этим парнем ещё хотя бы полчаса, если только не прикоснётся к нему.

— Окей, дай подумать, — отвечает Зейн и ставит бутылку на столик перед диваном. Гарри придвигается к нему ближе, ожидая, пока тот придумает, что ответить.

— Хорошо, значит, у меня нет родных братьев или сестёр, до шестнадцати лет мои родители водили меня к психологу каждую неделю, в свободное время я подрабатываю официантом в баре, — говорит Зейн и широко улыбается и Гарри хочется поцеловать его, безумно хочется заставить его перестать улыбаться.

— Это легко, — фыркает он и Зейн переводит на него удивлённый взгляд. — Вероника, твоя сестра и вы очень похожи, значит первое это ложь, тогда остальные два будут правдой.

Гарри счастливо улыбается, внимательно наблюдая за Зейном, но тот просто смотрит на него, не отводя взгляд, и не давая никаких подсказок своим телом или жестами, поэтому парень берёт со стола бутылку и протягивает её брюнету. — Пей.

Зейн усмехается и с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице отвечает: — Ты не угадал.

— В чём?

— Я имею право не говорить?

— Если ты не говоришь правду, то ты всё равно обязан выпить, — говорит Гарри, и он почти готов надуть губы и обидеться, ведь он уверен, что оказался прав и Зейн просто хочет споить его. Но Зейн берёт бутылку и делает несколько крупных глотков.

— Твоя очередь, — отвечает он, отстраняясь от бутылки.

— Дай подумать, — Гарри наигранно прикладывает палец ко рту, делая вид, что задумался, и всё так же чувствует, как Зейн не сводит с него взгляд. — Я родился на Аляске, раньше у меня дома жила игуана и я хочу тебя поцеловать, где я солгал?

Зейн усмехается и отводит взгляд, Гарри даже кажется, что у него от смущения слегка покраснели щёки.

— Меня бы задело, если бы ты не хотел меня поцеловать, поэтому, будем считать это правдой, — он снова смотрит Гарри в глаза и тот уверен, что его раскусили, он чувствует, что Зейн понял все правила игры и то, что между ними может случиться сейчас, и он наслаждается происходящим. — Я внимательно слушал, как ты рассказывал про своё детство в Англии и то, как потом переехал с родителями в штаты, когда тебе было девять, поэтому ты не мог родиться на Аляске, и значит, это ложь и ты можешь пить.

Гарри даже не думает отрицать, поэтому просто берёт бутылку и делает несколько крупных глотков, ощущая, как ещё прохладная жидкость скользит по горлу; он даже не понимал, до этого момента, насколько сильно у него пересохло во рту. Он отстраняется и чувствует, как новая алкогольная волна прокатывается по его телу, заставляя почувствовать слабость в ногах и лёгкое головокружение. Он переводит взгляд на Зейна, что сидит уже слишком близко к нему и облизывает губы.

— Так, я могу? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Что?

— Поцеловать тебя? — хоть он и пьян, он не дурак, поэтому обязан спросить, что вызывает у Зейна очаровательную улыбку.

— Джентльмен, — бормочет тот еле слышно и сам наклоняется к Гарри, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Гарри не требуется времени, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, и он наслаждается таким напором от Зейна, когда тот жадно целует его и хватает за рубашку, притягивая к себе ближе и усаживаясь к нему на колени, перекидывая через него ногу. Зейн издаёт тихий стон, когда Гарри кладёт руки к нему на поясницу и начинает поглаживать, опускаясь ниже и сжимая его задницу. Он закидывает руки к Гарри за голову, цепляясь за волосы и оттягивая их, а потом поглаживает его шею; он осторожно прикусывает ему губу и начинает целовать подбородок, спускаясь поцелуями на шею.

Гарри быстро начинает расстёгивать рубашку, давая Зейну больший простор для поцелуев, он даже не думал, что парень возьмёт инициативу на себя, но это определённо ему нравится. Зейн целует ему грудь и немного сползает вниз, чтобы свободно положить руки на промежность, сжимая через джинсы твердеющий член, и Гарри ничего не может поделать, а только тихо стонет, чувствуя долгожданное прикосновение.

Они снова целуются, только теперь более жадно, и Гарри чувствует, как Зейн начинает торопливо расстёгивать ему ремень и ширинку, ему кажется, что он сейчас сойдёт с ума только от одной мысли, что это наконец-то происходит и все его фантазии, что преследовали его не одну ночь, становятся реальностью.

— На колени, — произносит Гарри, отрываясь от поцелуя и смотря прямо в глаза Зейну, его взгляд безумный и он не медля и секунды, повинуется, соскальзывая из своего сидячего положения на пол. Гарри пользуется моментом и стягивает с себя рубашку, откидывая её в сторону, а потом слегка привстаёт, немного стягивая джинсы и трусы, чтобы только освободить свой член. Когда он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Зейна, тот восторженно наблюдает за ним, облизывая губы и поглаживая себя через штаны.

— Хочешь отсосать мне? Почувствовать мой член в своём горле? — бормочет он и его голос дрожит от возбуждения, когда он наблюдает за парнем.

Зейн кивает, тихо произнося: — Да.

Гарри соскальзывает со своего места на край дивана, и Зейн тут же придвигается к нему, начиная целовать кожу внизу живота, а рукой поглаживать бедро; и Гарри ничего не может поделать, а только стонет, чувствуя прикосновения мягких влажных губ. Когда Зейн берёт в рот головку его члена, Гарри откидывается на спинку дивана, плотно зажмуривая глаза: его рот тёплый и влажный и он начинает медленно двигаться вверх и вниз, и это настолько хорошо, что Стайлс чувствует головокружение, потому что это даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Ему приходится бороться с собой, чтобы только не начать трахать его прекрасный рот, грубо проскальзывая в горло.

Зейн обводит языком чувствительную головку, а потом начинает понемногу опускаться ниже и ниже, пока член не упирается ему в горло, после чего он проделывает это несколько раз и Гарри, не сдерживая себя, рычит, чувствуя, как член медленно проскальзывает глубже в глотку. Он хватается за диван, крепко вцепляясь в него пальцами, чтобы только успокоить себя.

Гарри открывает глаза и почти жалеет об этом, потому что видит, как он медленно двигает головой, его язык скользит по члену, а рука придерживает у основания и Зейн смотрит на него, не отводя взгляд. Он выглядит таким развратным, когда его красные губы обхватывают член, глаза словно стеклянные, и немного слезятся. Он слишком прекрасный, и Гарри не может с этим справиться, ему безумно хочется кончить, но он не может оставить парня без внимания, поэтому опускает руку к нему на голову, слегка оттягивая за волосы, заставляя его отстраниться. Зейн стонет, словно разочарованно, продолжая двигать рукой по члену.

— В спальню, — хрипящим голосом говорит Гарри, и кивает головой на дверь. И Зейн ничего не отвечает против, он осторожно поднимается, слегка шатаясь и проходит в комнату. Гарри стягивает до конца свои джинсы и оставляет всю одежду в гостиной, следуя за парнем.

За это время Зейн уже успел достать презерватив и смазку и бросить их на кровать, и теперь стягивает с себя штаны, держась рукой за тумбу у стены, чтобы не упасть. Когда он оказывается обнажённым, Гарри хочется ненадолго остановить время, чтобы полюбоваться совершенной фигурой парня, но тянущее возбуждение не даёт ему покоя, поэтому он подходит к нему и, улыбаясь, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Они плотно прижимаются друг к другу и целуются какое-то время, Гарри чувствует, как соприкасаются их члены, и ему хочется застонать от переполняющих ощущений; Зейн отстраняется первым и проходит к кровати.

Гарри кажется, что его ноги приклеены к полу, он застывает, когда видит, как парень забирается на кровать и встаёт на четвереньки, выставляя задницу к верху; ему кажется, что он готов смотреть на него вечно. Стайлс быстро делает несколько шагов и забирается рядом на кровать, он проводит рукой по его спине, осторожно очерчивая пальцами каждый позвонок. Он чувствует, как Зейн дрожит под его прикосновениями.

— Ты такой прекрасный, — шепчет он, проводя рукой по пояснице и опускаясь ниже, сжимая в ладони упругую ягодицу.

Зейн хнычет и стонет, подаваясь назад под прикосновения: — Гарри.

Его голос звучит тихо и отчаянно, дыхание сбито, и это возбуждает Гарри ещё сильнее, если бы он мог, он бы хотел слушать его каждый день.

Он поднимает с кровати тюбик со смазкой и выдавливает себе немного на руку, растирая между пальцами, чтобы согреть гель. Когда он чувствует, что тот достаточно тёплый, он проводит пальцем по входу, растирая гель и ухмыляясь, когда видит, как парень тихонько стонет, подаваясь назад. Он делает несколько круговых движений и осторожно проталкивает один палец всего на несколько сантиметров, замирая так. Зейн хватается пальцами за простынь, сильно сжимая её, и стонет в матрас, отчего Гарри слышит только приглушенные всхлипывания.

— Только посмотри на себя, так отчаянно просишь тебя трахнуть, — говорит он и его голос грубый и властный и едва ли узнаёт его.

Зейн приподнимается и оборачивается, глядя на него, его красные губы приоткрыты, глаза словно стеклянные.

— Гарри, пожалуйста… — едва ли успевает проговорить он, потому что в этот момент, Стайлс проталкивает палец до конца и слегка шевелит им, растягивая вход. Он двигает им вперёд и назад несколько раз, а потом добавляет ещё один, раздвигая их и разрабатывая отверстие, он разводит их в стороны и потом сводит, повторяя это действие несколько раз и слыша короткие вздохи и всхлипывания от парня. Немного погодя он осторожно достаёт пальцы полностью и снова вставляет, но уже вместе с третьим, сгибая их внутри и поглаживая. Гарри делает так несколько раз, наслаждаясь удивительными звуками, что издаёт Зейн и, когда парень начинает стонать громче, сильнее сжимая простынь одной рукой, а другой тянется к своему члену, Гарри достаёт пальцы и, стараясь не медлить, надевает презерватив, обильно нанося смазку.

— Повернись, — говорит он и Зейн снова не возражает, укладываясь на спину и послушно разводя ноги.

Гарри кажется, что он готов кончить, только смотря на него: на то, как вздымается его грудь от учащённого дыхания, как слегка покраснела кожа шеи и плеч, как его влажные волосы прилипают ко лбу, а тонкий слой пота покрывает всё его прекрасное тело. 

— Великолепный, — шепчет он, проводя рукой по гладкой коже на бедре, и пересаживается к нему между ног. Гарри придвигается к его заднице, проводя головкой члена по чувствительному кольцу мышц, и медленно проскальзывает внутрь. Он не может сдержать стон от того, насколько Зейн узкий и тёплый внутри. — Блять.

Он входит до конца и замирает на несколько секунд, наслаждаясь, ощущениями, как гладкие стенки обхватывают его член; Зейн тихо стонет, закидывая руки за голову и вцепляясь в волосы, слегка оттягивая их. Гарри начинает осторожно двигаться, входя до половины и делая короткие толчки.

— Сильнее, — просит Зейн, толкаясь бёдрами ему навстречу, и Гарри подчиняется, выходя почти до конца и снова загоняя член внутрь. Он набирает темп, заставляя Зейна подтянуть ноги к груди, так что тот практически складывается пополам, продолжая толкаться ему навстречу. Гарри смотрит на его лицо: глаза плотно зажмурены, нижняя губа зажата между зубами, а щёки и шея покрыты ярким румянцем.

Стайлс плотнее сжимает рукой его бедро, сильнее вколачиваясь в податливое тело, и, очевидно, на одном из толчков попадает прямо по простате, потому что Зейн вскрикивает и протяжно стонет, что-то между «Ещё» и «Здесь». Он продолжает трахать его в том же ритме, стараясь не менять угол, что заставляет парня дрожать от подбирающегося близко оргазма. Гарри просовывает руку между ними и начинает дрочить Зейну, стараясь попадать в ритм с его толчками.

— Чёрт, Гарри, я сейчас… — он стонет, цепляясь руками за простынь, и кончает, попадая спермой себе на грудь, и часть размазывая по руке Гарри.

Зейн сжимается вокруг члена ещё плотнее, и Гарри чувствует, что не сможет это долго терпеть, поэтому успевает сделать ещё несколько толчков, прежде чем с громким рыком кончить в презерватив. Он выходит осторожно, заставляя Зейна поморщиться от неприятных ощущений, и заваливается на кровать рядом, стягивая презерватив и бросая его на пол, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы прибрать беспорядок. Какое-то время они лежат неподвижно, стараясь привести дыхание в норму, Гарри только поворачивает голову в сторону Зейна, чтобы полюбоваться его спокойным выражением лица.

Скорее всего, Зейн чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, потому что он открывает глаза, поворачивая голову, и улыбается, Гарри отвечает ему тем же, а потом наклоняется и целует парня в губы.

Через некоторое время Зейн первым поднимается с кровати, он проходит в ванную, Гарри слышит звук льющейся из крана воды, а потом возвращается с влажным полотенцем. Стайлс быстро приводит себя в порядок, вытираясь, и отдаёт полотенце обратно; он подбирает, съехавшее на пол одеяло, и ложиться на спину, укрываясь и ожидая, когда вернётся брюнет. Зейн не заставляет себя долго ждать, он проходит к свободной половине кровати и смущённо смотрит на Гарри, словно он в гостях, а не у себя дома, но Стайлс быстро понимает, в чём дело, и поднимает руку, приглашая парня к себе в объятия. Зейн укладывается к нему на грудь, плотно прижимаясь к телу, и Гарри обнимает его, наконец-то чувствуя то, чего ему так не хватало в своей квартире — человека рядом с собой. Он быстро засыпает, наконец-то чувствуя себя на своём месте.

***

Утром Гарри просыпается первым. Он медленно открывает глаза, тратя несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится и что произошло вечером, и тихое сопение рядом с собой напоминает ему о всей ситуации. Он осторожно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Зейна, что лежит на боку, лицом к нему: он выглядит таким расслабленным и нежным, что Гарри даже боится его пошевелить, хоть он был бы не против, повторить то, что произошло ночью.

Гарри аккуратно поднимается с кровати, стараясь не разбудить парня, и проходит в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь и подходя к раковине, чтобы немного освежиться. Он рад, что сегодня выходной и он может никуда не торопиться, поэтому не спеша ополаскивает лицо холодной водой, и после оглядывается по сторонам в поисках полотенца, но тут же вздрагивает, цепляясь взглядом за странный для него предмет, на небольшой тумбе. Он видит аккуратный парик с теми же тёмными, слегка вьющимися волосами, что держится на голове-манекене, и первое время он не понимает совершенно ничего. Гарри оглядывает взглядом ванную, в поисках деталей и замечает разбросанную косметику, и разные женские штучки, и только теперь все кусочки в голове складываются в единый пазл и он охает от осознания, что Зейн и Вероника, это один человек.

Некоторое время он стоит на месте, не зная, что предпринять и когда выходит из ванной, смотря на всё также мирно спящего парня, он понимает, что не готов сейчас ничего выяснять и спрашивать, и просто решает уйти. Наверно, он всё ещё пьян, но отчего-то это ему кажется отличной идеей.

Гарри возвращается в гостиную, надевая на себя все разбросанные вещи, и осторожно уходит, захлопывая за собой дверь. Он знает, что утренние разговоры после первого секса всегда самые неловкие, особенно если ты случайно узнал, что парень, с которым ты спал, не всегда выглядит как парень и это слегка сбивает Гарри с толку, потому что он никогда прежде не встречался с подобным. Он думает, что раз Зейн не решился рассказать ему самостоятельно, он не тот человек, который должен это сразу требовать.

Когда он заходит в квартиру, первое, что он решает сделать это принять душ и после позавтракать, надеясь, что за это время поймёт, что же ему делать дальше. Не то чтобы теперь Зейн или Вероника нравятся ему меньше, просто это странно и ему нужен совет и когда он уже допивает свой кофе, он звонит Лиаму.

— Хей, какие люди, не думал услышать тебя как минимум несколько дней, как всё прошло? — быстро говорит он и Гарри чувствует некоторое облегчение, ведь Лиам всегда был одним из тех людей, что заставляют его почувствовать себя лучше.

— Всё прошло хорошо, отлично даже, — начинает Гарри, не зная, как подступиться к происходящему.

— Но что-то было не так, да?

— Не совсем, то есть вечер прошёл отлично и план сработал, но я сбежал утром.

— Гарри, не томи, ты же знаешь, что я всё равно заставлю тебя рассказать.

Гарри вздыхает и после небольшой паузы произносит: — Зейн это и есть Вероника, я увидел у него в ванной парик.

— И почему ты сбежал?

— Потому что это было бы слишком неловко спрашивать с утра, зачем он переодевается в девушку, ведь так?

Они молчат некоторое время, и Гарри понимает, насколько всё выглядит глупо, он встаёт со стула и подходит к окну, словно его туда тянет магнитом, но в солнечный день, конечно же, он не увидит ничего, что происходит в квартире напротив.

— Что теперь собираешься делать? — первым спрашивает Лиам.

— А что лучше?

— Ну, ты должен поговорить и желательно с этим не затягивать, чтобы не испортить зарождающиеся между вами отношения.

— Да, но…

— Гарри, чего ты мнешься, — Лиам повышает голос. — Тебе нравился Зейн, нравилась Вероника, и на твоё же счастье, это оказался один человек и ты не должен выбирать между ними.

— Ты прав, просто это необычно, я слегка испугался утром.

— Просто поговори с ним, и ты сам поймёшь, что должен сделать дальше, мне надо бежать, Гарри, сообщи, как поговорите.

— Да, спасибо, Лиам, — он сбрасывает вызов и вздыхает, всё также смотря на окна, в квартире напротив, теперь остаётся только дождаться вечера и он обязательно вернётся, чтобы всё прояснить.

***

На весь день Гарри погружается в работу, он редактирует фотографии для нового выпуска журнала, смотрит какие-то развлекательные видео и читает разные статьи на случайном сайте, что попался ему под руку. Он даже на какое-то время забывает о предстоящем разговоре, но эти мысли всё равно возвращаются к нему, как бы он не старался отвлечься.

Уже вечер и он, видя, что у Зейна включен свет, собирается и снова идёт к нему домой, стараясь по пути не придумывать заготовленные фразы, ведь он точно знает, что ни одна из них ему не поможет и что-то обязательно пойдёт не так. И, когда ему открывает дверь Вероника, он действительно забывает всё, о чём хотел сказать: он не может отделаться от мысли, что это два разных человека, и сейчас, девушка, что стоит перед ним абсолютно не в курсе происходящего.

— Гарри, привет, ты что-то хотел? — удивлённо говорит она, и Стайлс так и видит под всем этим прикидом паникующего Зейна.

— Можно я пройду? — тихо спрашивает он и когда убеждается, что дверь закрыта, и любопытные соседи не могут их услышать, он поворачивается и, не сводя взгляд с парня, говорит. — Зейн, я всё знаю, точнее, понял сегодня утром, когда увидел парик.

— И поэтому ты сбежал?

— Я не сбегал, — начинает защищаться Гарри, но сразу же чувствует, как сильно он устал ото всей этой лжи. — Я запутался и решил, что мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать случившееся.

— Если ты о том, что произошло вчера, то это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, мы можем и дальше притворяться соседями, — отвечает Зейн и отходит в сторону, стараясь не смотреть Гарри в глаза.

— Слушай, если ты не против, я бы хотел продолжить наше общение, — он видит, как Вероника оборачивается, недоверчиво смотря на него. — Я бы хотел узнать тебя нормально, без всяких этих недосказанностей и, возможно, пригласить на свидание?

— Зейна или Веронику? — усмехается парень и Гарри ловит на себе его тёплый взгляд, он улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, что теперь его ожидает множество сюрпризов.

— На этот раз, я бы хотел увидеться с Вероникой.


End file.
